picture perfect
by C L binns
Summary: Jane leaves to pursue a new lead on a case, she leaves Maura a present. What will happen when Jane returns? Will Maura like the present? M for later chapters. Please review, first story kind of nervous.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane. JANE." Maura screamed the name into the cold blackness of her drive way. Moments before Jane had stood before her. Telling her she was leaving to go investigate a new lead on a case. Maura hated when Jane left even for a few days. As she stared into the oblivion surrounding the door she just wanted to run after Jane. Take her in to her arms. Ask her not to go. To stay with her instead. Jane had already gone. There was nothing Maura could do.  
>The morgue had an extra chill to it the next day. The elevator never pinged open to revel Jane like some sort of rock star. There wasn't a few clatters of feet before Jane emerged from the stairs. There was no evidence of Maura's LLBFF anywhere.<p>

Whenever Jane had gone away before she had always left Maura a tee-shirt in her draw or a picture on her desk of the two of them. This time was different. There was no picture. No clothing. Nothing.

Maura opened her top draw going through it one last time. Just to make sure. The next one down had been completely torn apart after Maura had finished. The third and final draw was locked as always. Jane didn't have a key so there was no point in looking. Maura thought for a moment before deciding against her instincts and opened the draw. Inside a single evevolpe sat on top of the paperwork inside.  
>Maura had stared at the envelope for nearly 5 minutes before opening it, the note read:<p>

_Hey Maur,_  
><em>I guess you've finally looked in your draw. You're confused as to when I got the chance to do this, well all I can say is don't leave your keys on the desk.<em>  
><em>Okay depending on how long it took you to figure out to look in here, I'm guessing you think I fogot about you. Well I haven't. I may not of left you a tee-shirt to wear under your work clothes or a picture of you and I on your desk. But, if you look at the bottom of this envelope, which I know you won't have already as you would of been too excited to see what I wrote, there is a key. It's to my apartment.<em>

_In my underwear draw there is another envelope. I want you to make sure the contents are for you and only you. Understood? Remember I know when you're lying. It's the passing out that gives it away I think. But, they are yours._

_By the way that includes hiding them from my mother. Put them in a fire proof box in your attic. With lasers protecting them and DNA coders. Fingerprint machines. You know what go the whole hog have security guards doing shifts with guns and stuff. Just DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES let her see the contents._  
><em>Take my clothes if you like. I bet you're itching to get into my pants. Now, now Doctor Isles. Pure thoughts. I am a catholic I'll have you know. Fact, you just nearly died laughing.<em>

_I'll see you in a few days._  
><em>Love, Jane xx<em>

Maura looked at the clock. 12 O'clock. She decided that she had stayed long enough for one day and told her interns to ring her if she was needed before practically running out of the room.  
>In the elevator Maura paced back and fourth the nerves of discovering what Jane had left her. Barry Frost entered without Maura even realising.<br>"Hey Doc, you look nervous. You okay?" Maura jumped.  
>"Barry, you scared me. I never even realized you were here. But, yes I think I'm okay. Thank you for asking and how are you today?"<br>"I'm sorry Maur. I'm fine thanks. Have you heard the latest from Jane?"  
>"No, Why? What's going on?" The panic in her voice had gone unnoticed as Barry continued.<br>"Oh, I thought you two told each other everything. She's met someone. She said nothing solid has happened yet. She's waiting 'til she gets back from her trip." Maura felt the world spin at her feet. She swore that her heart skipped a beat. Stopping the tears that she was sure had already formed from sliding down her cheek she replied,  
>"No I didn't know this Barry, although now I do, I am extremely pleased for her. I hope he treats her right. But, now I have to go. Bye."<p>

She moved out of the elevator quickly, her breathing had become heavy as she half ran to her car. As she unlocked the door she felt the tears coming to the brink. Collapsing into the car she lent her arms and head on the steering wheel. She let go of her control and began to sob uncontrollably. She's not yours to get jealous over Maura, pull yourself together. Maura managed to regain control of her emotions as her phone rang.  
>"Isles?"<br>"Hey Maur, are you on your dinner?" The voice was a welcome component to Maura's day. Jane once again managed to take her heart ache away with a single sentence.  
>"Yes Jane I am."<br>"Hey, hey, hey. What is with the attitude?"  
>"Sorry, It's just. I thought we told each other everything. I guess I was wrong."<br>"Wait, what have I not told you? I'm really confused here Maur."  
>"You didn't tell me you had met someone. I had to find out from Barry. You could have told me Jane. Am I really that bad of a friend you can't tell me when you've met someone?"<br>"Honey it's not what you think. I promise I was going to tell you. I was waiting until I got back or you found the present I left you. They would of helped you figure out who I had met. so since I told you I've left you a present I might as well tell you were to find the clue..."  
>"Bottom draw of my desk?" Dr. Isles interrupted before Jane went on a rant about how no respected her privacy and how she just wanted to be happy.<br>"Yeah. Uhm, so have you, er, found it yet?"  
>"No I was on the way before I bumped into Barry."<br>"Okay go there now. Call me back when you find the envelope okay?  
>"Yes of course I will. Oh and Jane I would like to get into your pants."<br>"I thought you would, bye."  
>The line went dead before Maura could say bye in response. She shrugged turning her key in the ignition.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After 30 minutes Maura arrived at Jane's door. She ran to the front door and unlocked it with out locking her car. She stalked her way to Jane's bedroom. It smelt like Jane. Maura almost broke down just from seeing a picture of the both of them. It was in pride of place right above Jane's bed. Maura stared at it for a while. She noted how Jane was looking at her. The brunette eyes focused on Maura as if she couldn't see anything else. It was taken just after Jane shot herself. Once she had recovered enough to leave her apartment, Jane dragged Maura and the guys to the Robber. She told them all she'd 'shoot herself for a beer.' Maura of course wasn't impressed by Jane's sense of humour at that time. Frost and Krosak had been mocking them all night asking why they were close, why were they laying their heads on each other, E.C.T. The pair just laughed it off as they usually did. When Frankie joined them Jane and Maura were pulling stupid faces at each other. Frankie quickly took their picture. A week or so later both of them had received a blown up canvas print of the photo. Each time Maura saw the picture, hers or Jane's, it made her smile like an idiot but, that was just the effect Jane had on her.

Maura Snapped back to reality, after a minute, or so. She moved her eyes over to Jane's chest of drawers. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest as she cautiously moved towards them. She opened the top left hand draw. The envelope lay alone. Maura ripped it open unable to control her shaking. Inside there was three pictures.

The first picture was of Jane. It was a close up of her in her uniform. Her hair framed her flawless face. She had ruby red lips. Maura had never seen Jane with make up on before apart from maybe once, when they were working on a Hoyt case. Maura's breath was taken away she wondered how it could get any better until she moved on to the next one.

The second picture was showing Jane with her shirt half open showing off a cotton bra. The simple white material hit Jane's tan skin perfectly. Jane was wearing her best Rizzoli smile. It made her eyes light up. Jane had obviously thinking of Maura when she was taking the pictures. She was making her best 'fuck me' eyes which complemented the smile. Maura could feel her self getting moist. She almost didn't want to see the last picture knowing she would definitely have to through her panties away when she got home already. Never the less she turned it over to reveal the final one.

The final one had Maura more surprised than any other so far. It revealed Jane in nothing but a back laced thong. Maura managed to move her eyes away from her 'friends' private area for long enough to realise that Jane had been handcuffed to a bed for the photo shoot. Her arms bound to the bed with the shiny metal. Her ribs, showing perfectly. Jane breasts perked up against her stomach. Her nipples hardened. Maura's eyes ran down Jane's body again. The scar from the shooting was the most beautiful part of Jane, to Maura anyway. The scars tissue was clearly visible. Maura sigh as remembered how lucky she was that Jane was still around and not buried in a hole, six feet under, Maura remembered how lucky she was Jane didn't end up on her table that day. Maura smiled to herself taking a deep breath to secure the image in her mind.

As Maura flick through the images again she felt a deep burn of arousal in her abdomen. She squeezed her thighs together trying to take some of the pressure away. After that failed she placed the photos on the chest of draws, before making her way over to Jane's bed.

She placed her phone beside her so she could hear anyone ringing her as she began to lower her skirt. She ripped her ruined underwear of and threw them across the room. The black satin boy shorts landed in the bin. Maura smiled to herself before continuing to let her fingers dance around her bikini line. She let her fingers move to her clit. Her middle finger circled it as she imagined Jane lying beside her, toughing her feeling her. Maura's breathing quickly became laboured as her hand slid down to her folds. Her hands toyed around for a while before she slipped two fingers in to herself. Hips bucking, back arched, Maura began chanting Jane's name. She screamed out as she climaxed. Jane's name still lingered on her lips.

"Maura, that was...incredible." Jane's voice filled the room. Maura turned to her phone to see she had accidently called Jane.

"Jane, how much did you hear of that?"

"Enough to know you found the pictures. Any way get a shower and get yourself dressed again. I left you another present under the bed. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Jane. I...love you."

"Love you too." Jane hung up the phone leaving Maura lying on the bed completely mortified.

She waited a minute or two before leaning over the side of the bed. Jane's present was in plain sight. Maura opened the bag to find a thong and a note, which simply read:

_I thought you might need these. _


	3. Chapter 3

After her shower Maura dried herself off. She quickly dressed before making Jane's bed. Her cheeks still blushing from her earlier mistake. She sat on the edge of Jane's bed, head in hand. Her mind raced trying to convince her self it wasn't her fault or it was just another fantasy. They had become more frequent and being in the apartment where Jane live as well as missing her could of easily set one off. But, she knew that she should of turned her phone off rather than just putting it beside her. What if she had rang Angela or Frankie instead of Jane? Before Maura could drive herself insane however, her thought were interrupted by her phone ringing. Jane. Maura breathed deeply before answering.

"Hey Jane, you trying to catch part two of the performance?" 

"Maura don't be, yes kind of. Feeling better?" 

"I don't believe I ever stated I felt anything other than fine." 

"Really? I know that. I meant you sounded a bit embarrassed after you accidentally called me..." 

"Of course I was embarrassed. I called, had an orgasm down the phone to you while calling your name." 

"Sweetheart don't worry about it. It was, you know, kind of sexy, amazing. The way you said my name was so beautiful. I can't wait to..." 

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." Maura interrupted the sound of panic and embarrassment in her voice. "Please, Jane." 

"All I was going to say is, I can't wait to hear those sounds again. To be home sleeping next to you. To be able to sit and watch TV with you. To make you moan and scream. I miss you so bad." 

"Badly. I miss you too. How much longer until you're home?" 

"I don't know. I want to come home now." 

"I want you home too. I'm bored. Really bored and now I have pictures off you. Sexy pictures. I have no idea what to do." Maura's eye swelled up thinking of how long her and Jane maybe apart. "I need to see you." 

"Maur are you crying?" 

"No, I just have tears falling from my eyes." 

"And here's me thinking you were going to go all Google on me." 

"Why does me going all Google on you make you weak at the knees?" Maura whispered seductively she had already stopped crying during Jane's previous statement, instead she tried not to laugh. "Detective, shall I talk more Google to you?" 

"Yes Doctor. You talking Google makes me go weak at the knees. I don't understand a word but they fall from your mouth so effortlessly. Each word brings a slight smile to your lips as you watch me try to figure out what you're going on about. But, most of the time I just give up trying and watch your lips move, I watch you breath as you talk, I watch the way your eyes stare at me holing their gaze as you feel your heartbeat faster and I watch you fall in love with me with every smile I give you. To be honest I always feel love because when you give me one of them looks I know you can't see anyone but me. And I think that makes me pretty damn special. You could have anyone you wanted but them eyes tell me you chose me. I am so thankful for that, I am thankful for you. I love you and I want to come home and cuddle with you. And it's not fair because I'm here and you're there." Before Maura could answer there was a knock on the door to Jane's apartment. Maura took a deep breath becoming more agitated by the second that her conversation with Jane had been rudely interrupted. "Maur did someone just knock on my door? you better answer it." 

"Yes Jane I'm going to answer the door I am making my way there now as a matter of fact." Maura opened the door. Her heart pounded against her chest. The phone dropped to the floor as she gazed open the sight before her.

A beautiful woman stood before her. Her white shirt slightly unbuttoned. Raven curls fell to her shoulders and framed her face. A smile plastered on her face that made Maura melt. "You miss me?" The brunette moved closer towering above Maura. Maura smiled up at her. 

"Don't I always." Jane pulled Maura into a close embrace. They stood staring into each others eyes.

Maura's arms held round Jane's neck loosely. Jane's arm held Maura's waist much tighter as their lips met for the first time. Jane licked across Maura's bottom lip pleading for entry. the blonde slightly opened her lips allowing her friend's tongue to widen them. Jane smiled against Maura's lips as their tongues met. The doctor pulled away nipping the detective's lower lip with her teeth dragging it away before letting it go. Jane open her eyes slowly. She swallowed sharply. "Jane that was...wow!" It wasn't very often Maura was short of words. Jane's eyes smiled. 

"Well if you're impressed by that, lets see if I can make you speechless." Jane move one arm from Maura to close the door before sliding both arms to underneath Maura's derriere. Lifting her to her shoulder. Maura let out a small squeak.

Jane kicked the bedroom door open still holding Maura in her arms. She entered the room, both women had huge smiles on their faces as Jane placed Maura on the bed. Sitting on the bed next to her. "You're are the most beautiful woman in the world" Jane brushed a stray curl from Maura's before planting a hard kiss on her girlfriends lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane move to straddle Maura. Her heart pounded against her chest. Her mind raced. Thoughts ran though her mind. The Main one being: Is this real or just another dream? Her smile faded slightly before she calmed. "M...Maur you're so beautiful. Just tell me one thing; am I dreaming again or are you real?" Jane's voice crackled, her eyes swelled with tears. She so badly wanted it to be real. She needed it to be real. The dreams had begun taking over her life. She felt guilty every time Maura's name was mentioned, every time she looked into her eyes. In fact the only reason she had left the photos was that Tommy had told her that he could compete with her for Maura's love. Maura loved Jane and that was that. No-one could come between them and she couldn't feel the same about anyone else.

"Jane this is definitely really." Maura bit into Jane's finger, causing a short but, sharp pain to curse through her hand. "You felt that didn't you? That's how you know it's real."

"Okay then Doctor how do you know it's real?"

"Your eyes!" Maura stated in her matter of fact tone, her smile turned smug.

"My eyes?"

"Yes you're looking at me not through me. In dreams it was like you were using me for release, I guess I never thought you love me back."

"Well Dr. Isles I will have you know I am insulted. I don't understand how you could think I didn't love you. You are my world. You are my soul, my reason for living and most of all... you are my Google." Maura giggles slightly at Jane's statement. She knew it was definitely real now. In dreams Jane was lifeless, dull, robotic. She much preferred the real Jane. Nervous, scared, loving. Maura felt the pure emotion that oozed out of Jane. As Jane leant in to kiss her again Maura's heart, metaphorically, jumped up her throat. As their lips met Jane's hands explored the blonde's luscious body. Jane moved her kisses across Maura's jaw coming to a swift holt just under her ear. "You sure you want to do this, Maur?" Jane's whisper made the doctor's whole body shudder. Unable to form words and not trusting her words, she just nodded her head. She felt the detective nod back against her skin. Jane's lips began caressing Maura's neck.

Jane kissed downwards. She paid special attention to Maura's collarbone after she discovered a unique tickle spot that caused Maura's hips to buck into Jane. Jane's tongue danced slightly across the sensitive spot before she gently bit down, leaving a small but bright mark. Maura half screamed half moaned at the pressure.

Jane began unbuttoning Maura's shirt skilfully. She moved her attention to her shoulders as she lifted her back. Masterly she remover Maura's bra. Her newly exposed breasts distracted Jane for a moment or two. Jane move down taking one of Maura's pert nipples in her mouth. Her tongue darted around it once. Maura let out a scream of pure ecstasy as her back arched into Jane. Letting the nipple out of her mouth with a slight popping sound she turned her attention to the other breast.

After repeating the motions with her tongue twice, Jane licked down the valley between Maura's breasts. She kissed down Maura's stomach. Her fingertips fondling every available millimetre of skin, each touch causing Maura's hips to buck into Jane.

Moans from both women became frequent as Jane dragged Maura skirt off her legs. Jane proceeded to kiss Maura's legs. Making sure to pay careful attention to the inside of the blondes thighs. Close enough to cause excitement but, still not close enough to send the blonde over the edge. Maura's breath caught in her throat, she gazed upon the beauty between her legs. "Please." She sounded desperate. The words laboured through her breath. The words landed in Jane's ears softly as she tried contain a moan herself.

"Maura how much do you want me?" Jane place a finger under the waist band of the though she had bought the ME. She felt a strange pride from the idea of making Maura beg for her, teasing Maura until she can no longer take it. A smile spread across Jane's face, it was a sly, dimpled grin. "Do you need me? Beg for me, Maur."

"Jane please. I need you so desperately. The way you're sat right now finger within my underwear, no doubt the second pair I've ruined today because of, you look so beautiful. I need you inside me. Soon." Maura saw the Jane was looking at her and she knew that face. She knew that wasn't enough she had to swear. Her voice changed to a whisper. "Jane, I want you, no need you to fuck me. Like you have never fucked anyone before. I want you deep inside me until I scream or pass out. I want you to fuck me Jane, please."

Jane wasted no time in ripping Maura's panties off her. Her fingers circled Maura's clit slowly. Jane moved further down Maura's body. Her mouth covering Maura's sex. Her tongue making rhythmical long strokes. Maura shivered before stiffening as she moved into orgasm. Her moans had increased in volume. Jane began to with draw causing a death look to be shot down from Maura. Jane fluttered her eyelashes while slamming two finger's into Maura's centre. Maura tensed up our Jane's fingers as she climaxed. Jane's name echoed around the room. Jane never stopped until Maura had stopped moving.

Jane panicked scampering up to sit over Maura. Maura's short, sharp breath calmed Jane down as she laid down next to her lover. Both had huge smiles on their faces. Neither dare move their chests heaving up and down in unison. Maura's usual Google-mouth had been silenced. Jane took that as a good sign. Both turned their heads to look at each other. As their eyes met the both giggled. "So Doctor Isles I take it you've changed your mind on me not being your type after all." Jane smiled innocently at Maura trying to make it obvious it was a joke but, it still earned her a quick punch in the shoulder.

Jane held Maura in her arms. Their breathes became easier after a while. Maura nuzzled into Jane the warm comfort of having her girlfriend back after a few days apart made Maura smile to herself like a love struck teenager.

"Jane," the blonde caught the Jane's eyes easily, "I missed you and now I'm never letting you leave. You're mine. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm yours forever. I'm never going away again Frost can do it. I'm not leaving your side. Now go to sleep. I love you"

"You did mention that at some point." Maura said gently before falling to sleep in the arms of one Jane Rizzoli.


End file.
